


forget me not

by Purple64



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, No Incest, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Jason sees a kid sitting by himself outside his school and decides to take him home.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 345





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Yes, I know there is like a million of these kind of fics but I love this trope.  
> Tim is my favorite and Jason is my second favorite, I just love the idea of them meeting early and becoming friends to brothers.

Jason saw him through the doors as he approached the entryway of his school. Jason’s thoughts of finally being free of school for winter break and how he was going to speed run through as many books series as possible came to a halt. He took in the site of what looked to be a kid no more than nine or ten, sitting on steps in the freezing cold. The kid was bundled up at least, and he couldn’t help but notice the kid was wearing what looked to be a beanie in Robin colors. The kid jumped when he heard the sound of the doors closing behind Jason.

  


The kid turned around, Jason saw that his eyes seemed to widen in surprise when he saw it was Jason. (The beanie was definitely suppose to be Robin colors, there was Robin symbol on the front and the beanie must have been custom made). Jason wondered what the kid’s problem was. He thought the little rich kids were over their shock at seeing Jason attend their school. He narrowed his eyes at the kid waiting for him to say something.

  


“Oh, I didn’t think any one would still be here. You surprised me,” the kid said, standing up and giving out his hand to shake. “I’m Tim Drake.”

  


Jason gave the kid a quick handshake, racking his brain on why that name sounded so familiar. “Jason Todd,” he said as he let of Tim’s hand.

  


“Oh, I know,” Tim said matter-of-factly. His face had a panicked look for a second. “Not, like oh it’s a bad thing.” He waved his hands in front of his face. “I meant like everyone knows you, cause your Bruce Wayne’s son.”

  


“Well, I wasn’t going to take it as a bad way, but now I’m not so sure.” Jason teased. He internally smirked as he saw Tim begin to panic again. He wanted to mess with the kid a little more, plus it would buy himself time to remember why this kid was ringing alarm bells.

  


“No, I wasn’t trying to be offensive or something. It just…um…”

Tim began to stumble over his words, panic making it hard for him to form a sentence. Jason was starting to feel bad. Tim had to be at least three or four years younger than him, and now he felt like a big bully. He just wanted to poke fun at him, not make him have a panic attack.

  


“Hey kid. Tim. Timmy. Relax, I was just messing with you.” Tim let out a breath of relief. “Why are you here so late anyway? And waiting outside in the cold when the school has a heater? I was hanging around the library cause my ride was running late. You in the same boat?”

  


“Well,” Tim seemed hesitant to answer. “I was suppose to be picked up close to an hour ago. I texted both my parents that school finished already. I think they just got caught up with work, my nanny is the usually the one who gets me. They might have forgot she’s off for the rest of the month.”

  


“Did you try calling them?”

Tim looked embarrassed to answer. “Yes, but it went straight to voicemail.”

  


Jason remembered why the kid was on his radar. He was that kid everyone was whispering about at the last gala he was forced to attend. Poor kid got ditched by his parents and was forced to call his nanny for a pick up. Everyone had no problem criticizing the Drakes and their parenting skills while Tim was in hearing distance. He just remembered the stiff way Tim stood by the doorway, waiting for his nanny to pick him up.

  


He couldn’t imagine how the kid felt hearing people comment how pitiful he looked and how sad it was that his parents seemed to forget he existed. He told himself that day he would look into the Drake’s and their possible neglect. But, that week ended up being night after night of Arkham breakouts. Unfortunately, Tim slipped his mind and he didn’t even get a chance to approach Bruce about. Jason felt bad. It was obvious this kid wasn’t a priority to his parents. He might have forgotten him before but not now. He would fix this, starting now. He saw Alfred pull up in the front, perfect.

  


“How about this kid, why don’t you hop a ride with me and hang out at my house until your parents get back to you?”

  


Tim gave him a look of disbelief. Jason just grabbed the bag sitting by Tim’s feet and started walking down the steps towards the car. Alfred was standing outside the car opening the backseat door when Jason got closer.

  


“I take it we’re having a guest over this afternoon?” Alfred said, eyebrow raised as Tim ran after Jason protesting his offer.

  


“That’s the Drake’s kid. Looks like galas aren’t the only place they're ditching him.”

  


Alfred eyes hardened, “I see, I will let Master Bruce know that we may have a guest sleeping over tonight. I’ll let you update Master Tim on the plans for tonight.”

  


Jason smiled. He wasn’t surprised that Alfred remembered who Tim was right away. He was glad that Alfred seemed to be on board with his plan. He watched Tim eyed Alfred warily, trying to get Jason to give back his bag.

  


“Sorry kid, Alfred said it was okay so you have to come over now.”

  


Tim looked at Alfred, who simply nodded his head in agreement. Tim sighed in defeat and followed Jason in to the car. Alfred closed the door behind them and went into the driver’s seat. As he pulled out in the street toward the Wayne manor, he glanced at Tim through the rearview mirror. “Very good Master Tim. I assure you, waiting at the Manor will be far more enjoyable than braving the Gotham weather in December.”

  


  


Tim blushed and murmured out, “Thank you both, I promise I’ll try to get my parents to pick me up as soon as possible.”

  


“Hey don’t sweat it Timmy,” Jason was quick to reassure him. He threw an arm over his should and gave it a shake. “It’s the start of winter break and I can finally play video games in peace. What do you say to a few rounds of Mario Kart when we get to the Manor?”

  


Tim perked up when he heard the word Mario Kart. “Just as long as I get to be Toad.”

  


“Hey, if I get to be Yoshi, we’ll have no issues.”

  


That seemed to break the ice and Tim was visibly more relaxed the rest of the ride. Later on, after several rounds of Mario Kart (the last two rounds before dinner Bruce ended up joining in), Tim ended up sleeping over. Once they were sure he was sleeping, Jason joined Bruce and Alfred in the kitchen.

  


“Is there anything we can do for him?” Jason demanded, ignoring the hot chocolate Alfred place by him.

  


Bruce looked frustrated and little guilty. “Sorry bud, technically it not neglect because they have a full time caretaker for him when they aren’t around. Forgetting to pick up your kid once wouldn’t be enough for them to get charged.”

  


“But, they haven’t answered his calls all day, the only one who did was his nanny and he told me she was going to be off this month. I’m pretty sure she only cut her vacation short because she saw the Drake’s already paid her to watch him for the rest of the month.” Jason balled up his fist in anger. “It’s not right that they can get away with this.”

  


Alfred patted his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I know it’s hard Master Jason, the only thing you can do is continue to be his friend and watch out for him in the future. Master Tim seemed very happy spending time with you this afternoon.”

  


Bruce grabbed Jason’s fist and coaxed it open, holding his hand in comfort. “Alfred is right, the best thing you can do for Tim is just to be there for him. As soon as we find something we can stick on Drake’s, I will take in Tim myself.”

  


Jason looked up at the two men and saw the reassurance in their eyes. He knew that he could trust them (even though he still had times where he thought he would wake up and this would end up as just a dream). They haven’t disappointed him yet, so he would trust their judgment. He gave them both hugs and headed for bed.

  


He planned on getting up early, Tim’s nanny wouldn’t be picking him up until tomorrow afternoon and he wanted Tim to try out as many games as possible. He had fun hanging out with the kid and vowed to look out for him from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first time writing batman fic so I hope I got some character voices right.  
> Hope you all have a great holiday and be safe out there. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Also, who is your pick for Mario Kart?  
> I always pick Toad.


End file.
